Un deseo en una canción
by ShionUzu
Summary: Cuantas veces hemos repetido este futuro?...Me pregunto cuantas veces mi voz a gritado tu nombre?...mientras aquel ser te asesina frente mio...una y otra...y otra vez?... Al final lo único que puedo hacer es el recordarte cantar aquella suave tonada...tus rezos y deseos vueltos en una canción... Soy pésima con los resúmenes pero espero les guste.


Un frió escenario…

La luz atravesando lentamente los pequeños cúmulos de nubes grisáceas, el resquicio en pequeñas gotas de lo que fuese anteriormente una tormenta.

El suave murmullo de un llanto resonando tras lo que parecía una destruida cuidad.

-Porque?…-

" _Lo que vi en ese día"_

El suave viento hacia flotar la melancolía de aquella voz…

-No tenías que haberlo hecho…-

Pequeñas gotas de agua resbalaban por el rostro del portador de aquella voz las cuales caían sobre un inerte cuerpo que flotaba en un simulado lago de agua cristalina.

-Si por lo fuese más fuerte…probablemente esto jamás se hubiese repetido de nuevo-aquella persona que se lamentaba observaba tenuemente al ser que hacia un lado suyo completamente frió, una pálida mano se acerco al rostro del último tocando suavemente la piel nívea y helada, nuevamente sollozo fuertemente intentando retener el dolor que comenzaba a reproducirse en su corazón…

-Te perdí de nuevo-

" _Lo que sentí mientras yacías"_

"Incontables veces eh visto este futuro"

" _Teniendo el mundo sobre tus hombros"_

-No puedes volver conmigo-

"No importa cuánto lo intente"

" _Al ver el precio que pagaste"_

-Yo solo quería protegerte-

"Siempre acaba con este cruel final"

" _Para que tu deseo se realice"_

-Yo…yo solo…-el viento que había danzado lento ahora se removía fuertemente dejando que un olor entre la sangre y el dulzón flotara hasta llegar a sus fosas nasales en el agua un rojo danzante baila al son de un dulce tonada…

" _Luchar hasta que termine"_

-Solo quería…verte sonreír de nuevo…-abrazo fuertemente aquel cuerpo, grito…desgarro completamente su voz mientras apretaba el cuerpo de aquel joven muerto, innumerables veces su rostro se poso en el puente que se creaba entre el cuello hacia sus hombros.

" _Lo único que deseaba era una manera de salvarle"_

"El resultado parece ser el mismo…"

-Kuroko…-

…..

 _El aroma de la tierra, los enormes arboles levantándose por el lugar, escondiendo bajo suyo un pequeño lago donde miles de flores danzaban a la par de una suave brisa…_

 _Un hermoso paisaje…_

 _-….dámelos…-_

 _Sentí una suave caricia sobre mi rostro, el frió tacto de aquella mano que se deslizaba por mi mejilla hasta borrar la pequeña lagrima que baja por esta me estremeció…_

 _-Solo debes entregármelo…-_

 _El suave susurro de su voz, aquel rostro de ensueño que sonreía gentilmente…aquellas palabras llenas de cariño y anhelo…entrando tan pecadoras por mis oídos cual serpientes adentrándose en mi cabeza_

 _-Y te devolveré aquello que tanto anhelas.-_

" _Librarle de las cadenas que le impiden que se una a su destino"_

 _Mis lagrimas seguían cayendo cual río, mis ojos azules aun observaban profundamente al chico frente._

 _-El no se merece esto…-susurre dolido…_

" _Encontrar un camino"_

 _Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer del cielo, golpeando de manera lenta la superficie donde nos encontrábamos parados, uno frente al otro, el cielo antes azul comenzaba a moldearse en una tonalidad grisácea, las gotas de agua que antes eran cálidas ahora las sentía agresivas y frías mientras golpeaban mi cuerpo…aunque en este momento no se si el frió que siento recorrerme sea por la lluvia o por la frialdad de estar frente a ti…_

 _-Sé que lo amas…-susurraste cerca de mi oído, el aroma a caoba que desprendías junto a la humedad de la tierra se combinaron volviéndose en una fragancia embriagadora…no debía caer._

 _-Puedo verlo en tus ojos…eres tan bello al intentar ocultarlo, pero puedo percibirlo-susurrante bajaste por mis oído dejando que tu cálido aliento viajara hasta mi cuello, me estremecí nuevamente, el calor comenzaba a cubrir mi rostro, mis mejillas…probablemente rojas en este momento, sabía que todo lo que decías era verdad…tu hipnotizante voz…_

" _Para seguir caminando"_

 _-Por favor deja de utilizarlo-gemí mientras retrocedía, hasta casi caer, pero en un rápido movimiento mi cadera fue tomada con tus manos y mi pecho se acerco al tuyo, sonreíste dulcemente al tenerme bajo tuyo._

 _-Dime…acaso no deseas que sea libre?-bajo esta lluvia, tomaste mi mano y besaste el torso de ella mientras tus ojos bicolor me observaban el más hermoso rojo que tanto quería volver a tener…y uno dorado que escudriña hasta lo más recóndito de mi alma._

" _Quiero verlo…"_

 _-Yo puedo hacerlo-el sonido de la lluvia, el frió de tu voz…_

" _Quiero verlo!"_

 _-Solo debes entregármelo-bajo aquella gélida mirada sonreíste…una cruel sonrisa marcada por los labios que tanto amo._

" _Devuélvemelo"_

 _-Di mi nombre…-_

.. _._

 _Cualquier sonido alrededor mío callo…incluso el de mi respiración…._

 _Tu quien aun me sostenía fuertemente de mi cintura me observaste esperando mi respuesta…aquella petición solo significaba una cosa…_

" _Este es un contrato…para robar el corazón de un pobre inocente"_

" _Mantenernos con vida"_

 _Y no había marcha atrás…las cartas estaban sobre la mesa…yo solo soy un jugador y el chico frente a mi tenía el papel de "La casa"_

 _Un todo o nada…_

 _Y el premio…era nada más y nada menos la persona frente a mi..._

" _Todos debemos sobrevivir"_

 _Sin saber que mas hacer, ya no tenía escapatoria así que cerré mis ojos respire profundamente y dije mi respuesta que comenzaría este pequeño juego.._

" _Vamos a seguir luchando por nuestra causa en común"_

 _-Seijuuro-_


End file.
